Naruto: Dead On Arrival
by Tribal-werewolf-77
Summary: Ten years after the events of VOTE, the world has been ovverun by zombies. Hinata finds herself stranded and must joini with the man she once loved, Naruto, who has become a variant must help her get to New Konoha. Naruto/Xombie crossover. R@R


A lone figure awakens on a beach head, it is a woman, she looks around, finding herself surrounded by black birds with white, bloodshot eyes, a stark reminder of what that fool Orochimaru did. Twisting the living and disturbing the dead, he created something humans believed was a child's tale, zombies. He had ruled the land of Rice, but soon the zombies began infecting the prisoners, soon they escaped. They swept across the Elemental Nations, eating and turning everything in there path. The last village to be overrun was Konohagukura, the village hidden in the leaves. Three times they were asked for assistance, three times they denied that assistance, three times they could have stopped the infection. But the council of Konoha was corrupt, they were making zombies into weapons, the hokage, Tsunade, did not know this, the village was a fortress. But the same thing happened to it as it had happened to the other villages, the zombies that remained in the walls escaped, soon the door opened from inside and the zombies poured in. Only one could have stopped them, but he was betrayed by the council and killed. He was jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox demon, that power could have stopped the zombies. He was laid to rest in Wave country, where they saw him as a hero. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. It is now no secret the dead come back from the grave when the infection hits. But Narutos body was never in the masses. The girl's name was Hinata Hyuuga, she had loved Naruto from when they met, when he died she was devastated. When the infection hit, she had helped people escape, she was on a voyage to a distress call but her ship capsized, sending her, here.

She got up and pushed past the birds, they were a nuisance, nothing more, nothing less. She walks toward the Wave Village, there are always survivors trying to stick for themselves so she may be lucky. She hears something, a soft tune, Bock? Mozart? Yes, Mozart, she remembered it from her time as heiress. She looks in the direction, walking toward it she finds a horrible sight for any survivor, a graveyard. Not just any graveyard however, The Uzumaki Graveyard. She decided to walk away but before she could she heard the sweet melody again, closer then before, from the graveyard again. Steeling her nerves and pulling out a shuriken, her last, she walks in. She walks toward the tune, when it suddenly stops. She felt faint vibrations in the earth, she knew what it was and prepared to run when suddenly a hand shot out of the ground. Slowly, slimy green bodies began rising form there own graves, some newly made, some not, some so old and fat you can't see the bones. All shapes and sizes but none of them she recognizes as her former love. She threw her shuriken in a circle, cutting the heads off of twenty, but it was not enough.

She backs up, not ready to meet the Shinigami yet, when she bumps into a grave. She turns to read the name, ironic really, it Naruto's grave. The flame that was meant to burn forever now stood dull and cold. The zombies all tense, they begin smelling each other and her. They smell something strange, something dead, yet with a still living brain. When a masculine figure jumps in front of Hinata they all smell him and dictate that he was the source of the smell. They begin shuffling, he pulls out an object that shone in the moonlight. A shovel. They all mover for him. He jumps into a combat frenzy, hacking, bashing and slashing them into bits and pieces. The onslaught slowly begins to dwindle. Hinata was shocked, he must have been a ninja before the infection, in order to do that. He soon kills the last one and she gets a clear view of his features. She was shocked, the being who saver was a _zombie. _It had dark blue skin, bits and pieces of flesh still clinging to him, he wore green ripped up cargo pants, and he had no facial features as everything on his face from the lips, to his ears, had rotted off. She was shocked even more from the fact that he had muscles a body builder would kill for. He leans on his shovel and speaks in a low, gravely voice that seems mixed with a growl. ''Who are you? Why are you all alone? And why are you in my graveyard?'' It speaks!?! That did it, she fainted. The zombie looks down at her and sighs while picking up his shovel. ''Ah perfect.''

Hinata awakes with a gasp. She slowly realizes she is on a bed. She looks around her, is she in a castle? She hopes it was all a dream but she knows it isn't. She gets and walks into what would be called a living room. There were books everywhere, a fire was roaring in a chimney, thing, and there was both a sofa and a recliner chair. Both were looked unused, she walks over to a table near the recliner and picks up the book. Turning it over she see's the chapter is called. Do Dead Men Dream? ''Enjoying the book?'' She turns around to see the zombie from before. He walks towards her and picks up the book. She finally gets the courage to speak. ''I-is this where you live?'' Yes, over all this time she still won't get over the stutter. Sitting down on the recliner he motions for her to sit on the couch before speaking. ''For lack of a better term yes. More likely you could say this is where I like to spend the majority of my time, * sigh * and I have lots, and lots, of that. Anyways what were you doing out there all alone? Wheres your family, shouldn't you be in a human settlement?''

''I was a ship, returning some survivors to New Konoha, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, w-whats your name?'' He looked up at her and in his dead eyes she could see suffering and pain. She looks down ashamed.

''Don't know, lost my memories when I came back, the name on my tombstone is the answer though, it read Naruto Uzumaki, heh, not a good name in my opinion but hey! Begger's can't be choosers.'' Hinata gasped, Naruto was a zombie, but a sentient one? ''N-naruto-kun, I knew you when you were alive.'' His head perked up. ''You were one of my friends, you were a ninja for Konoha, you saved many people but in the end you were betrayed by the council.'' He looked stunned. ''This is all so sudden, heh, cool, well, either way I need to get you to New Konoha.'' He walks over to a map on the wall and looks it over. He walks over and picks up his shovel from the rack it was on, he puts on his spiked collar and chains. He sticks his shovel through the gap between him and the chains. He motions for her to get up and says. ''While i'd love to play twenty questions about my life, I suggest we go now, bur first I need to get Kyuubi.''

''Kyuubi?'' Hinata asked confused, she knew Naruto had the demon sealed inside but since he's dead shouldn't the demon be as well? He noticed her look and answered. ''The demon is dead, Kkyuubi is my dog.'' She nods in understanding as a zombie husky, around four feet high and with decomposing flesh, walked in. Hinata immediately hid behind Naruto. ''N-naruto-kun, won't he eat me?'' she questioned in fear. He looked at her and shrugged. ''No, he was bred by the Inuzuka clan so he doesn't attack unless ordered to.'' ''Oh.''

She walks toward Kyuubi and slowly strokes his fur, Naruto just sighs and walks toward the entrance/exit. ''Are you two coming?'' She looks and nods, she and Kyuubi follow Naruto as he open's his gravestone and steps out, followed by Hinata and Kyuubi. He pulls a map out of his pocket and looks it over. ''Hmm, looks like the nearest city would be wave, we should go there to resupply, there may even still be survivors.'' She nods as they begin walking.

Slowly, pillars of trash come into view. They walk into the dump and Hinata notices a large assortment of cars, while a relatively new way to travel, they were only good on the roads. ''N-naruto-kun, what are we doing here?'' He just keeps walking until they find a car in relatively good condition. She watches as he starts the car and answers. ''It's twenty miles to Wave, the entire planet is covered in bloodthirsty zombies, would you rather walk, or drive!?!'' He asks a bit impatiently. She gets into the passenger seat while Kyuubi gets the back. Naruto turns on the light and the sight in front of them made Hinata scream. Hundreds of zombies were in front of the car. Naruto guns it, running over zombies as if going on a sunday-drive. They just keep driving and hitting zombies. But like everything it came to an end, they drove over a cliff when a zombie ended up jumping onto the glass and started beating the car.

She wakes up to the sound of the engine dying. ''The hearse is dead.'' Naruto says in a small joke. Hinata just sighs and says. ''How appropriate.'' He gets out and looks around. He looks north-west and his pupils dilate. ''Its going to be a loooong night.'' Hinata and Kyuubi gets out and she asks. ''What makes you say that.'' She said and looks in the same direction. They were at the entrance to a carnival.

**(A:N) New story, yea!!! In case you haven't noticed this is a Naruto and Xombie ****crossover. I thought this would be cool to go with my other story, Curse of the Werewolf, so I just decided, why not? **

**Xombie and all Xombie related items belong to James Farr.**

**Naruto and all Naruto related items belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I think.**


End file.
